Honey Moon Hell or Paridies?
by greenluv34
Summary: When Ulqui and Grimmy get together, they go on a honey moon with everyone following them, when they become temporary rockstars, saving the world , and babysitting Wonderweiss, will they have time to them selves? Read to find out!
1. hotel moving

Yet another fan fiction…this is my third one…

Most people always think that Grimmjow is the one to cheat…this author begs to differ.

I don't own bleach or tite kibo…sad…

Grimmjow, Ulqui, the rest of the espada, and their three leaders (Aizen, Gin, and Tousen…who did bring along wonder Weiss…) were onto the world of the living…on vacation! This was excellent for Ulqui and Grimmjow because they had just gotten together (first enemies, then friends, then friends with benefits, now this!) and they technically needed a honey moon place to...do their benefits…

"Wow, so…my dear espada…how can I tell you this…some of us might need to share rooms, but lucky for us I, and Gin get our own rooms, cause you know wonder Weiss and Tousen get their rooms so that's 3 rooms already… we only rented 10."

"What?!?! Aizen-sama, surely I get my own room because I AM the only female espada!" Harribel quickly said.

Harribel breathed a sigh of relief…

"Ah right you are my dear Harribel." Gin said with that creepy smile on his face…Again…

"So, that only leaves 5 rooms." Tousen said.

"No not five, six." Stark yawned.

"No because Grimmjow and Ulqui-kun need their privacy if their gonna have wild sex!" Gin said.

"………"

So technically that only left Stark, Barragan, Nnoitora, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Yammy. Five rooms for seven people, that only means 2 people would have to share a room…

"I get my own room or Ill cero all of you…" Stark said.

Ok. Four rooms with 6 people.

"I being an old man cannot be next to …children…" and with that Barragan went off, it was only fair.

Now 3 rooms with 4 people.

"Me, I just get a room automatically, unless, anyone willing to massage my feet…And, I and Harribel aren't speaking to each other for a while…" Nnoitora said.

It was oblivious he was getting a room.

"Yammy do you want to share a room with me?" Zommari asked.

"Sure… It the only option I got if I don't want to shear a room with the 2 headed weirdo."

Well, all was settled for the rooms at least the hard part was gone…right?!

_To be continued_

HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS ONE?!?!lol

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. sleeping and cumming

Heh, you know t he usual, I don't own crap.

I wanna see how this one goes; maybe it'll be a success…

Oh and thanks to that one reviewer who actually read it and believed in me, this one is for you reviewer.

I aint gonna make the whole sex thing big, but there will be something that will even make you embarrass to read it! Read to find out.

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

When the rooms got their owners (Wonderweiss lived in Tousen's walk in closet...) Ulquiorra went out to the store.

After Ulquiorra opened the door to come in and put the groceries down, he was face to face with Nnoitora.

"Hey Ulquiorra….HEY EVERYBODY, ULQUIORRA'S HERE!!" Nnoitora screamed.

In a flash, everyone came down stairs, either dressed up casually or dress up fancy.

"What is everyone doing here?" Ulquiorra asked curiously.

"Oh, we were just going to go do our…errands." Aaroniero said.

"Are all of you doing one errand together?" Ulquiorra asked.

Some said no and others said yes.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

Everyone including Aizen's sweat dropped.

"When will you be back?" Ulquiorra asked.

Again, some said 7, some said 8, and some just said the next day.

Ulquiorra was glaring at them now.

"You guys aren't trying to get me and Grimmjow to do anything or give us private time, right?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Why would we do that?" Halibel asked, and then turned on the relaxing music on the radio.

Ulquiorra blinked twice.

"Well, bye, and have fun!" Luppi said excitedly.

Everyone left, but then Stark came back because he forgot his keys.

"Sorry guys, I forgot we couldn't go anywhere with out these" he jingled the keys, then dimmed the lights, and he sonidoed out there faster than you could say jackrabbit.

Then everyone left, either to do something random, or to just get out of the house, because they didn't want to be there at the moment, or went to the movies.

Then Ulquiorra noticed his surroundings, there were candles lit, there was relaxing music, the room was so dim, he could hardly see anything! Then he saw some drink, they weren't beer, but he was pretty sure the rinks were spiked.

Then...he came along...

Grimmjow was wearing no shirt, he was only wearing boxers, and he was smiling at Ulquiorra. If the smile could talk, it would have been saying "come to me, lets fuck all night!"...how charming.

"Hey baby" Grimmjow said dreamily.

"Hey yourself..."Ulquiorra retorted.

Then without even noticing, they were making out!

Ulquiorra had already long gone forgotten about the groceries anyway.

_2 SECONDS LATER..._

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both naked, each touching the others bodies like it was for dear life. Ulquiorra went down and gave Grimmjow head, and licked the precum.

"Fucking tease." Was the only coherent answer Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra licked the head of his mate's already hard cock, and then he deep throated it, earning a moan from Grimmjow. Grimmjow finally decided to give in and cum.

After that, Grimmjow spreaded Ulquiorra's legs and one by one add each digit, until he was finally ready to think that Ulquiorra could take something much bigger.

Grimmjow entered, and did not show mercy as he pounded into Ulquiorra, earning him "ah" and moans. Grimmjow started kissing Ulquiorra everywhere, even though he couldn't see Ulquiorra in the dim light. They were both moaning, until they were very RUDELY interrupted.

Barragan was just standing there, his mouth opening, to the pissed off looking of Grimmjow, and the wide eyed Ulquiorra.

"Oh...hello...well, I was just getting my jacket...do not mind me...I-"and that's exactly what they did, they just continued having sex, moaning, screaming, rolling their eyes in pleasure. Barragan just stared, disgusted...he didn't actually mean to go for the offer, it was just a suggestion, next time, he was so not going to be the spy for seeing how far they went. Barragan would have so preferred it if they at least tried to cero him.

"Hmp, animals" Barragan said as he left with his coat.

"So, how far are they?" Nnoitora asked.

"I walked in on them" Barragan said, very disgusted.

"HUH?!?!" everyone said in unison, imagining Barragan walking in on them, everyone went temporarily blind.

"Yes, you heard me correctly" Barragan said, (quite irritably might I add!) as he took of his jacket.

_With the sex couple....._

"Ah, Grimmjow, more, harder, Uhhh~!" Ulquiorra moaned, his quiet part of him completely shattered as this was their third round in the bed room.

Grimmjow was very happy to comply with his orders, until Ulquiorra came all over both their bellies. After that, Grimmjow did a few thrusts and he cummed inside Ulquiorra sending shivers up his spine. After a few moments of catching their breath, Grimmjow took out his not so hard dick that was lay snugly inside of Ulquiorra making another shiver go up his spine, after they lazily kissed each other, they fell asleep.

In the morning, everyone saw the mess that trailed to their room, so they got cleaning.

"Remind me why we're cleaning their cum up again?" Nnoitora asked, madly.

"Because their sleeping!" Gin hummed.

This was going to be a long vacation.......

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

How do you like it?, I finally updated, Ill update soon, my goal is a total of 4 revies!BYE!


End file.
